onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy
Lucy, also known as Luce and Little Girl, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the twenty-first episode of the sixth season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Alison Fernandez. History In the New Enchanted Forest, during a time of upheaval, Henry is chased to his hideout where Lucy is staying. Lucy is frightened by the urgency, but Henry tells her to take her book and keep it safe. She swears to protect it with her life but is assured that it will not come to that. Henry kisses her on the head before she runs off through a back exit and he goes to fight off the intruders. Later, Lucy returns to the ruins of this shack and searches for her father but cannot find him. She is visited by Tiger Lily, a fairy, who insists that Lucy did the right thing as the book is very important and she must share the stories inside of it. Lucy doesn't think anyone will believe her, but Tiger Lily promises someone will. Tiger Lily also reveals to a distraught Lucy that the fairies have seen the future and know that Lucy and Henry will be reunited, however, the future is unclear and she cannot confirm that they will be alright, just that they will be reunited. She then tells Lucy to go find her mother. }} In Henry's apartment, Lucy regards his shoddy and unkempt home, noting that despite that he is her favorite author, he hasn't had much success. She tries to persuade him that everything he wrote in his book actually happened to him and his family, and insists he returns to Hyperion Heights with her to rescue them from a curse, including her mom, who was his true love Cinderella. Due Henry does not buy her story and unceremoniously tells her to go home. Lucy does go, however, she secretly swipes Henry's laptop and leaves him a sticky note requesting that he meet her at Roni's in Hyperion Heights. While attempting to make a wish at a wishing well in an abandoned lot, she is found by Jacinda, who reprimands her for her disappearing act. Lucy tells her mother about finding a quarter at the well and how she has taken it to be a sign that change is just around the corner. Jacinda allows her to toss the coin in before ushering her to hurry up so she's not late for ballet class. After being questioned by her mother about where she was, Lucy confesses to going to find Henry. Jacinda then takes Henry's stolen laptop and returns it to him at Roni's. Meanwhile, Lucy is in the lot sprinkling hyacinth seeds in the soil beds when Henry confronts her for causing his car to be stolen, but she denies it. She tries to stop him from leaving for good, insisting that he has cursed memories and that is why he doesn't remember her as his daughter and her mother as his wife. Lucy suggests the reason why he also has been unable to write anything is that he doesn't believe in the truth yet, however, Henry simply apologizes and departs. When Victoria announces her intentions of seizing custody of Lucy, Jacinda attempts to prevent this by taking her daughter to Bainbridge Island so they can have a fresh start together. Jacinda's car breaks down during the trip, which Lucy points out is because of the curse, but an undeterred Jacinda has her walk with her instead. After Lucy refuses to go, her mother reveals her desire to not be separated from her if Victoria becomes her permanent guardian. Lucy's main concerns rest on Henry and breaking the curse, but Jacinda asks to put aside her imaginative thinking and believe in her just this once. Lucy agrees, and as she and her mother hug, Officer Rogers and Jacinda's stepsister Ivy show up to retrieve Lucy. Much to the girl's protestations, Ivy takes Lucy's copy of Henry's book and asks Rogers to dispose of it, before ushering her niece into the car with her. After the planted seeds in the garden bloom into hyacinths, Lucy writes a note to Victoria about them. Lucy later has a ballet recital, which her step-grandmother turns into a charity event as an excuse to charge for tickets so that Jacinda cannot attend. However, thanks to the help of Henry and Sabine, Jacinda manages to get a job as a caterer for the recital and is reunited with her daughter at the event. Lucy is delighted not only to see her mother but also to learn Henry was involved, as she hopes it means he is starting to believe. While Lucy is unable to see her mother on a regular basis anymore, she and Jacinda take to leaving letters for each other in the garden's wishing well. Lucy becomes pleased by her mother taking the initative to save the garden from Victoria's demolition plans, and she visits Henry in the bar to show him that 100 signatures have been collected so far. Henry wonders why she isn't more upset about the garden's possible demise, to which Lucy reveals she isn't because it's giving her mother something to fight for and hopefully wake up from the curse. Lucy then tells him a secret about the demolition, in that it's not about the condos but something that's hidden below it which Victoria wants to retrieve. At the dig site, Lucy becomes excited upon seeing something in the ground has been unearthed and hops into the underground tunnel to find it, as a shocked and concerned Henry follows her in. Henry remains skeptical of Lucy's claims that there is something magical hidden inside, while Lucy once again challenges him about his cursed memories and the nonexistent cemetery where his family are supposedly buried. When they reach a dead end in the tunnel, Henry is convinced there is nothing more to see, but Lucy picks up a shiny item from the ground: a piece of Cinderella's glass slipper. Lucy believes it is more than enough proof that the curse is real and vows to give to her mother to make her remember. Sometime after escaping the tunnel, Lucy splits from Henry to go find her mother, only to witness Jacinda burning the signed petitions in order to accept a deal from Victoria. Jacinda tries to explain she did it for her so they can be together as a family, but Lucy is so disappointed, declaring to her that she'd rather be apart if she is giving up on the garden. A glum Lucy is later found by Henry on the streets before they both spot a rally going on at the demolition site. There, they hear Jacinda persuade the residents to sign the petition again and join her in reinvigorating the garden. Afterwards, Henry has ice cream with Jacinda and Lucy. He parts ways from them, but Lucy rushes up to give him the slipper, telling him that as her mother is already becoming a hero, he should have it as a reminder he will find his true love even if he thinks she is gone. Henry is a little exasperated by her claims, though Lucy placates him with the suggestion that he won't find his family in some cemetery and that all he has to do is believe she and her mom are the ones he is looking for. Lucy then runs off back to her mother and hugs her as Henry watches the warm exchange. Provided with a Halloween costume from her mother, Lucy wears it to go trick-or-treating, but she is forced to wear a paper bag with a poorly drawn skeleton face since Ivy won't help paint her face. The girl begs to go to the south end of the street where there is a haunted house, but Ivy instead complains about how she's missing the masquerade ball because Victoria wanted Lucy to have fun on Halloween. Lucy insists she is not missing anything as she did not get invited to the ball, and further explains that she overheard her complaining about it on the phone. An irritated Ivy suggests that Lucy should consider wearing that paper bag all year around, to which Lucy storms off to a nearby house on her own. At the house, Lucy hopes to get an Apollo bar but instead she receives a Milk Dud. She trades it to a girl in an Elsa costume and allows her to take her place. While the girl puts on the paper bag and goes back to Ivy, Lucy goes to explore the haunted house. She is eventually found by Henry and Ivy, both of whom bring her back to Jacinda. Although Ivy expresses annoyance over Lucy's troublesome behavior, she mentions there is an hour of trick-or-treating left and that perhaps Jacinda, Lucy, and Henry could go altogether. Lucy questions what will happen if Victoria finds out, to which Ivy agrees to take care of it if anything happens. After Ivy's departure, Lucy excitedly goes to prepare her make-up kit so her parents can help draw on her face. Henry, however, decides to not stay as he doesn't want to get in the way of their mother and daughter bonding. Lucy is sitting near the reception desk as she complains to Ivy about Victoria being late with picking her up for ballet lessons, to which Ivy shushes her and tells her that she is looking for an "annoyed babysitter" emoji. Sabine rushes off to drop off beignets to Lucy, who she remarks is her "favorite taste-tester". Victoria then arrives, with Ivy questioning her whereabouts as she had been trying to get ahold of her for the last hour. Victoria sends Ivy to go to the herbalist shop and then tells Sabine that her rent agreement is being raised by 8%. Sabine tells Victoria that she will find a way to fight against her. Sometime later, Lucy sees Jacinda and Sabine's pop-up ad on her ballet instructor's phone, so she goes to the restaurant and proposes a firefly logo, which is met with approval. After the fire that burned down the restaurant, Jacinda is furious that Sabine convinced her to deliver a huge risk with the promise that their lives will be better when it won't. Sabine then, despite Lucy's protests, gives Jacinda the rent money and agrees to move out. As Sabine is packing up, Lucy tries to stop her, but Sabine believes that she needs to face reality. Lucy insists that Sabine is actually running away and that she should stay with Jacinda and Lucy, to which Sabine tells Lucy that she will always have her but there are some things she can't fight against. Greenbacks}} Family Peter Pan †|RUT=Ruth †|UNK=Robert †|LEO=King Leopold †|EVA=Eva †|BFG=Black Fairy †}} Mr. Gold|GM2=Snow White Mary Margaret|DAV=Prince Charming David Nolan|BEL=Belle † Belle French †}} Neal Cassidy †|REG=Evil Queen Regina Mills|HUS=Killian Jones|MOT=Cecelia †|FAT=Marcus Tremaine †|TRE=Lady Tremaine Victoria Belfrey|UNK=Unknown}} [[Jacinda]]|SIS=[[Drizella]] Ivy Belfrey|AUN=Anastasia}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Lucy" is of English origin and is derived from Latin lux, meaning "light".http://www.behindthename.com/name/lucy http://www.behindthename.com/name/lucia http://www.behindthename.com/name/lucius This is a reference to the Final Battle of light vs darkness. Character Notes *During the present events of Season Seven, Lucy is 10 years old.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/892763201821065216 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-7vTQbEimI&feature=youtu.be&t=40 **However, by some occasions, the show creators stated that she is nine.http://ew.com/tv/2017/08/03/spoiler-room-game-thrones-flash-supergirl/ |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call describes her as "a precocious 10-year-old with a 'constant twinkle of mischief in her eye'. And though this girl comes from a broken home, those struggles have only made her stronger — something which will come in handy when darkness threatens 'everything she holds dear'. She 'never lets the hard knocks of life get her down'".http://tvline.com/2017/02/16/once-upon-a-time-season-7-spoilers-cast/ Appearances References }} fr:Lucy nl:Lucy Category:Female Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters